Forever Alone
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: To prevent abuse, Chika steps in to save Hunny. But can he save Hunny from himself? [yaoi][chihun][smut]


**Title  
**Forever Alone**  
Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Chika/Hunny  
**Narration  
**Omiscent  
**Beta**  
None**  
Summary  
**To avoid abuse, Chika steps in to save Hunny. But can he save Hunny from himself?  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned. Trust me if I did, they wouldn't be hosting.  
**Warning  
**Yaoi.  
**Enjoy**  
--

It was a weird feeling, sitting at the table with their father who was never home. Well, taht's a lie. He's home, but he doesn't care. It was always something related to the dojo-sorry, HIS dojo. The one miles far from the house. Sometimes he didn't come home, but that wasn't like they would notice. It was amusing to them to see the family photos on the shelf. The ones with their father were slim, but every other picture he would look different. Age was taking on him, but he still had a good kick every now and then. Chika looked like his father. Chika acted like his father. Chika trained like his father.

Their mother wasn't present. She wasn't in the house. She wasn't ever in the house. She was never going to be in the house again. She was dead. It was around New Years Eve last year. Hunny felt as though this was his fault. Her death was a car accident on her way to see Hunny's torniment. Hunny loved his mother dearly, a true momma's boy. He still wasn't the same, who would be? Their mother was his protector. She made sure that when Daddy wanted to train, it would be by the rules. If Hunny got a bruise, she'd mend him back to good health. His mother was his everything.

Hunny ran his fork through the greenbeans on his plate, eyes half lidded. "Mitsuki." Their father spoke, causing Hunny a bit of a shock as he rose his head to make eye contact. "How's about you come to my dojo with me tonight?" Hunny nodded, forking his greenbeans a bit more. Chika was jealous, "Why does he get to go!? I've been the one practicing! Mitsuki's been lacking in basic skills!" Their father stood and wiped his mouth with a small smirk. "That's why he needs to come with me. Maybe a change of atmosphere will help him. After all, all he does is mope around the house dragging his feet." Chika folded his arms and claimed it unfair.

Hunny tied the string to his gi later that night. Wrapping his two stripped black belt around his tiny waist he looked into the mirror that layed on the wall beside him. Tears dripped from his eyes. He still had to wrap his knuckled in soft tape, but something told him it wouldn't matter tonight. "Mother..." He whispered inaudibly. Hunny could almost tell how this night would end, and he begun to shake in fear. With his feet dragging behind him he slumped down the hallway, stopping once he had gotten to Chika's ajared door. "What do you want." And annoied voice rang out from within the room. "Aren't you wanted downstairs?" Hunny nodded and watched his little brother violantly hit a punching bag. Hunny placed a foot inside Chika's room, pausing as if he was waiting for something to chop it off. When he found that nothing would hurt his foot he placed the other inside. "Chika-chan..." A soft, scared voice shook. This caught Chika's attention, but he tried to act as though it hadn't. Only his eyes turned to his brother, his body still facing the punching bag and his fists still hitting it. "I... I don't want to go..." Chika stopped hitting the bag long enough to look at his niisan like he had five heads. "Not want to go? Are you mentally ill! What I wouldn't give to go to Dad's dojo for private training." He continued to punch the worn punching bag after a short fantasy moment. "...He's going to kill me.. I know he is.. Chika.." Chika wasn't paying attention. "Chika!" Still nothing. "Fine! But if I don't come home tonight you'll know you could have stopped this!" Hunny ran out of the room and downstairs. Chika could only smirk, "He's lost it."

The car ride there was the longest Hunny's ever taken. The rain drizzled down the windows of the car slower then ever. Hunny wasn't listening to the words that came out of his Father's mouth. They weren't important. None of this was important. Hunny closed his eyes as his Father parked the car. The two left the car and quickly ran to the inside. A class was setting up, Hunny's Father sighing. "Mitsuki, warm up in the backroom while I teach my class. It'll be quick I promise you." Hunny nodded and walked passed the wall with the 'sensi of the month' awards on it. Funny, his father was the only sensi there. All the awards read, 'Sensi Haninozuka'. This definatly was an ego stroker. Hunny placed his duffle bag at the side and sat down with his left leg out, stretching. He kept his eyes closed for the most part, lost in thought. _He's going to kill me. _

Meanwhile, Chika's irritation grew as he continued to torcure that bag. "He can't be serious!" Punch. Punch. "I mean, sure Dad's never really played fair with him." Punch-punch. "But it's Mitsuki's fault!" punch-punch-punch-pop. He broke the bag. Sighing Chika left his room and ventured to the living room for television. "Maybe some mind numbing cartoons will ease my mind." Chika began to get restless not even five minutes into 'Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito'. "Maybe I can walk?" He thought for a moment whether it was worth it or not. "Well.. It IS Dad's dojo." Chika got up and began to put on his shoes.

"Mitsuki!" His Father called out. Hunny slumped out, having done one stretch the entire time. It was faster then lightening, without warning Mr. Haninozuka threw a kick to Hunny's face that knocked him three feet backwards into a padded blue wall. Hunny needed five minutes to come to, which would give a good reason why he didn't see his Father approaching him. Mr. Haninozuka knelt down and crawled up Hunny. "You remind me so much of your mother..." a hand ran up Hunny's leg. "W-what are you doing..?" Hunny's eyes widened. "You're so... Small for your age.. So.. Delicate." Hunny wasn't liking these words. "D-dad?" Soon it was clear what was going to happen. Hunny managed to struggle for a while, but Mr. Haninozuka had gotten Hunny on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Soon Hunny's pants and boxers were removed, exposing his virginity. "I want you to come to my dojo every night..." His Father's voice cut into his back. "P-please.." Mitsuki begged.

Chika came in through the front, eyes wide and cheeks blushing at the sight he saw. "F-father?" Mr. Haninozuka smirked. "Walked? No worries. You can simply watch me take your brother. Care to join?" Chika looked down at Hunny. Hunny's eyes were tear filled and scared. Anything was better then what his Father was about to put into him. Hunny's words ran through Chika's head like a race horse, _He's going to kill me._ "Wait!" Chika called just as Mr. Haninozuka was about to thrash his way into Hunny. "What is it?" "... I want to go first." He tried to say this in his most seductive voice. Hunny winced, such a night was planned ahead. Mr. Haninozuka laughed gently and threw Hunny at Chika's direction. "Have right at it." Chika looked down at the curled ball that was his niisan. He looked back up at his Father, hearing another class approach. "I can't do anything with a class watching!" Mr. Haniozuka sighed, "Then take him afterwards." "No! I'm horny now. I'll just take him in the backroom." Chika began to drag Hunny into the backroom where he locked the door.

Chika looked over to Hunny, then to the window. "Go, get." Hunny blinked a few times to get the tears out of his eyes. "Why...?" "Are you stupid! Do you WANT to get raped?! Now i'm going to pretend like I need water and you jump out that window and run to the club house." Hunny nodded as he watched his brother leave. Quickly Hunny scurried out the window, running as fast as he could. He had gotten to the treehouse behind the garage. Curling inwards over himself tears poured down his face.

"He's gone!!" Chika threw his waterbottle on the ground. "He jumped out the damn window!!!" Mr. Haninozuka was not pleased to say the least. He drove Chika home after his last class, as they talked in bitter tones about how they lost their good fuck. Late that night Chika snuck out of his room and to the tree house. He gently climbed in as not to startle Hunny. But with what Hunny was attempting, he couldn't be startled. With his hands stilled tied and pants/boxers missing, Hunny had managed to get his foot under himself and tried to impale himself with his toe. "What.. In GOD'S NAME... Are you doing?" Hunny opened an eye, "Trying to take my virginity before some pervert does.." Chika had to laugh at this. "Mitsuki... That can't count." "Why not!!?" Hunny fell to the side, laying down. "I don't want to lose my virginity to some.. some pedifile!" Chika untied Hunny's wrists, freeing him. "Then don't.. Have someone you truely care about screw you." Hunny sat up and looked at Chika softly. "...Chika-chan?" Chika knew where this was leading to. "Uh-huh! No way!" "Please!" "No!" "But-but-but-" "That's incest!" "So?" "That's bad!" "So?" "And Illegal!" "So?" well. He was stumped. Every answer coming from Hunny was 'so?' Chika sighed. "So I'm not doing it." Hunny's eyes glossened over as he looked to the side. "Chika-chan.." Hunny looked so innocent and hurt at the same time, Chika wondered how that was possible. Chika let his eyes scroll Hunny up and down, taking time to notice Hunny has lost an ample amount of weight in the past year which resulted in curves. His skin was flawless and _looked_ like it was soft. Chika closed his eyes. "Even if I did.. you know.. It'd still hurt you." Hunny nodded, "I know.. But it'd be different." Chika rose an eyebrow. "Different? How so?" "This wouldn't be forced."

Chika looked down at Hunny's tear soaked face. "What if someone hears us?" He whispered. "They won't. And if they do, you can tell Dad you.." Hunny winced a bit, looking to the side with his shoulders shrugged up. "That you... you were getting your turn..." Those words shot through Chika's chest. He was breathless at the sentence. "It's not a turn.." Chika crawled forward and placed his lips on Hunny's lightly before pulling back. "...If I'm the only one." Hunny wrapped his arms around Chika's neck and layed backwards, pulling Chika down with him. "This is how I want it.." Hunny whispered into Chika's ear. Chika nodded as he placed his lips to Hunny's neck, whispering softly. "I want you to enjoy it.." Hunny blushed a bit and moved his head to give Chika more room. Chika took this opertunity and tried his best to make this more for Hunny's pleasure. Leaning in Chika let his hand roam around Hunny's hips, still a bit unsure about this. "Do it.." Hunny purred. "Touch me.." Chika paused for a moment before a shakey hand wrapped delicately around Hunny's slightly aroused member. Hunny's moan grew a bit louder. Hunny opened his eyes and looked down at Chika's pants, removing them for him. Swallowing hard he couldn't see how big Chika was with his sweater daggling over it. "Ch-ch-chika-chan... I want to see you.." Chika smirked and grazed his teeth over Hunny's neck. "I'm here." "N-no... I want to see how big you are.." Chika paused for a moment, "I'm not at my full length yet.." Hunny sat up as Chika knelt up on his knees. "Then let me help." Hunny lifted Chika's sweater off and began to lick his navel gently. A stuttered breath came from Chika's lips. Hunny finally got a look at Chika's member and worried his brow a bit. "Chika-chan? ... I can't fit you.." "Then I'll prepare you." "I don't think you'll fit even with preparation.." "I'll fit.. Just lubricate me.." Hunny nodded and took Chika into his mouth. Chika ran his hand through Hunny's hair as he head lolled backwards. Hunny dragged his tongue in gentle caresses along Chika's member, making sure to coat him. Pulling away Hunny layed back again, and spread his legs far apart with his lower proped upwards. Chika stuck three fingers into his mouth and bathed them in saliva. Slowly he slipped his index finger inside Hunny, who pushed up against him asking for more. Chika added his index finger, begining to stretch Hunny. The ring finger was added in a soft implaing motion. Hunny winced slightly, but he was too much aroused to notice it was more pain then he thought. "C-Chika.. Do it.." Chika pulled his fingers out and repositioned himself at Hunny's enterance. Gently he pushed himself in, Hunny just now noticing the pain. Hunny yelped at first, Chika feeling a bit of remorse. "M-move!" Hunny cried. "But it-" "Move!" Chika did as he was told and pressed all the way inward. Starting a slow rythem, Chika bit his lower lip. After a few minutes Hunny's pain had decreased enough for him to begin to enjoy it. Hunny moaned gently, "More..." he cooed. Chika picked up the tempo, wrapping his hand around Hunny's length. _This is wrong.. This is completely and utterly wrong in every aspect._ Chika closed his eyes tightly, trying to shun out his thoughts. This was for Hunny, this wasn't a matter of right or wrong neither was it for what Chika thought. "C-chika-chan.. P-please open your eyes." Hunny looked up at Chika, a bit worried. Chika slowly opened his eyes, picking up his pace bit by bit. Soon Chika came, Hunny following.

Pulling out Chika shuddered and began to dress. Hunny remained laying on the floor, stareing off at the side. The silence between the two lead Chika to think he had done something wrong as he curled against the wall. When Hunny's hand layed over his he looked over to his niisan, who was nothing more then a sticky mess on the floor. "...Thank you.." Chika nodded with a small smile. Wincing, Hunny sat up and lent forward, kissing Chika softly. "You have no idea... what that ment to me.." Chika diverted his eye contact as Hunny spoke. "Chika-chan.." Tears began to pour down Hunny's face. "Look at me.. Please.." Still, Chika would not make eye contact. "Chika-chan..!" Hunny kissed Chika's cheek, his neck, his ear, and his lips. But Chika would not make eye contact. "Did I do something wrong Chika-chan? Chika-chan! Please talk to me!" "...No Mitsuki... It's late, get some sleep." Chika stood up and left the tree house. Hunny stared in the direction Chika had left in, feeling the night's storm picking up as raindrops hit the back of his neck and the wind whispered in his ear. Hunny didn't fight the tears anymore as they streamed down his cheeks, his hands trembleing.

Months passed since that night. Chika never went back to the tree house, as Hunny was never heard from again. Chika had to face the Host Club, explaining Hunny's disappearence and what he had done. The Host Club had shut down not long afterwards as they couldn't stop their morning over Hunny's abscence. It's said that Hunny is still in the tree house, stareing off into the direction Chika had left that one night long ago, tears still soaking his face.

--

**Wasn't that lovely? Alright alright, i know this isn't the cutest story ever, but HEY it's smut. What more could you want? **

**I don't tend to see much of the chihun pairing around. Wish there was more.**


End file.
